Siempre eres el importante
by Paubright Sunny Lion
Summary: La razón por la que Rafa quiere ser líder, es para demostrarle a Splinter que el también es importante, pero en los entrenamientos, Leo siempre impresiona a Splinter y al no tener remedio, se rinde, aunque Leo nota la actitud extraña de Rafa y decide hablar con el.
**ATENCIÓN: Este será mi primer fanfic publicado aquí y de una vez les digo que no soy buena con fanfics, así que ténganme paciencia ¿Sip?, oki, hice este que es un fanfic de tan solo un capítulo para ustedes y espero que les guste, porque a mí me gustó mucho y me alegro que se me ocurriera.**

 **Las tortugas le pertenecen a nickelodeon no a mí.**

 **Autora: Paubright Sunny Lion.**

 **¡Disfruten el fanfic!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . …-

 **Siempre eres el importante.**

Estaban en el dojo entrenando, Leo peleaba contra Rafa mientras Splinter los miraba con mucha atención. Leo y Rafa chocaban armas cada 10 segundos y su entrenamiento comenzó hace 20 minutos lo cual significaba que llevaban un buen rato así, hasta que al fin Leo tiro a su hermano significando que había ganado, Rafa estaba molesto como siempre, pero decidió dejarlo así, hasta que Splinter hablo.

Bien hecho Leonardo, has mejorado mucho en tus movimientos, te felicito- Dijo Splinter mirando a Leo y este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro el cual mostraba orgullo- Rafael- De inmediato Rafa se levantó esperando a que Splinter siguiera- Todavía necesitas practicar tus movimientos- Y entonces Splinter entro a su cuarto.

Rafa estaba triste por dentro y por fuera mostraba su enojo de siempre- Valla Rafa, no creí que te vencería- Dijo Leo viendo a su hermano de banda roja- Aunque no me atacaste tan rudo como normalmente lo haces, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Leo acercándose a Rafa.

No lo sé, de por sí estoy cansado, creo que es por eso- Contesto Rafa saliendo del Dojo y dejando a su hermano solo. Leo sabía que algo pasaba, y debía averiguarlo. Leo salió del Dojo y se encontró con Mikey comiendo pizza mientras veía su programa.

Oye Mikey, ¿Has visto a Rafa?- Pregunto Leo viendo por sus dos lados.

Nop, no lo ve visto- Dijo con la mirada en la tele.

Creo que está en su cuarto leyendo sus comics favoritos- Dijo Donnie saliendo de la cocina con un café en la mano derecha y unos papeles en la mano izquierda.

Ah, Gracias Donnie- Y entonces fue al cuarto de Rafa caminando con tranquilidad, ya que si corría, Mikey y Donnie se preguntarían el por qué tan apresurado. Llegando al cuarto de Rafa, toco la puerta y se abrió la puerta mostrando a Rafa con su revista en mano.

¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Rafa sin ver a Leo.

Primero lo primero, ¿Me dejas pasar?- Pregunto Leo con un poco de preocupación combinada con seriedad.

Emmmmm, claro- Y entonces paso y se sentó en la cama de Rafa- ¿Por qué me visitas?, casi nunca te veo aquí- Dijo Rafa dejando su revista en un cajón donde guardaba la mitad de sus revistas.

Lo que pasa es que siento que estas actuando diferente- Dijo Leo con la preocupación que hace poco la mostró.

¿De qué hablas? No me pasa nada- Dijo con seriedad.

Claro que sí, últimamente no me atacas cuando gano y también no te enfureces con Mikey cuando te hace una travesura, eso es raro viniendo de ti- Dijo Leo quien se quitó de la cama para acercarse a Rafa.

¿Eso que tiene?- Pregunto al fin volteando a ver a Leo.

Que me está preocupando la forma en la que actúas, ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Pregunto Leo viendo a Rafa con preocupación.

Nada importante- Dijo Rafa viendo hacia otro lado con una cara un poco molesta- No creo que te interese.

Si me interesa…...y mucho- Puso su mano en el hombro de Rafa cuando dijo lo último.

Ja, no te creo, ya vete- Dijo esto comenzando a molestarse.

No me voy a ir hasta que digas lo que te pasa- Y entonces Rafa tan solo abrió la puerta y empujo a Leo con fuerza haciendo que este cayera boca abajo fuera de su cuarto, y al caer, Rafa cerró su puerta con llave- ¡Oye!- Se paró y golpeo la puerta unas tres veces- ¡Abre la puerta!- Y solo escucho un grito de no como respuesta- ¡Bien, pero voy a averiguar lo que te pasa!- Y entonces se retiró ya enojado sin saber lo que pasaba haya adentro.

Rafa estaba recostado en la puerta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con unas apenas visibles lágrimas en ellos- Siempre eres el favorito- Y entonces empezó a caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y se tapó la cara con los brazos abrazando sus piernas- Splinter siempre te ve a ti…..y no a mí- Y con eso comenzó a llorar haciendo poco ruido para que nadie lo escuchara.

Al día siguiente…..

Las cuatro tortugas estaban en la cocina comiendo lo que Mikey había preparado para sus hermanos. Leo miraba a Rafa con una cara seria mientras comía, Rafa comía su desayuno sabiendo que Leo lo miraba, Donnie leía unos papeles mientras desayunaba y Mikey comía feliz de la vida.

Oigan, ¿Vamos a entrenar hoy?- Pregunto Rafa a sus hermanos.

Hoy no, Splinter está cansado, dijo que ayer le dolía mucho la espalda- Dijo Donnie leyendo sus papeles.

Bueno, que esperar de alguien que ya está más o menos envejeciendo- Dijo Mikey viendo a Donnie.

Cierto, lo mejor será que descanse- Dijo Leo viendo a sus hermanos.

En fin, tengo trabajo que hacer, Abril y yo trabajaremos en algunas cosas en su casa, así que no vallan a molestar- Y entonces Donnie se levantó y antes de marcharse.

¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto Mikey quien se levantó de su silla.

Claro, solo que no rompas nada- Mikey asintió con una sonrisa y entonces ambos se fueron, dejando a Leo y Rafa solos, lo cual significaba que pronto iniciaría una pelea.

¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa ahora?- Dijo Leo rompiendo el silencio y mirando a Rafa con seriedad.

Déjame en paz- Y entonces Rafa salió rápidamente de la cocina dejando a Leo solo.

Tres horas después…..

Leo y Rafa estaban viendo la televisión sentados en los muebles largos. Leo solo pensaba en lo que le pasaba a Rafa, quería saber, pero quería saber YA, entonces agarro el control y apago la tele.

¡¿Oye, qué haces?!- Y en un movimiento brusco, Leo levanto a Rafa y lo sujeto con fuerza.

¡Dime lo que te pasa!- Dijo Leo gritando, aunque no tan fuerte para que Splinter no se despertara de su siesta- ¡Dime YA!

¡Te dije que no me pasaba nada!- Y entonces Rafa se soltó de Leo hiendo directamente a su cuarto, pero ni a la mitad del camino llego, pues Leo lo sujeto otra vez- ¡YA DEJAME!

¡DIME!- Leo estaba muy furioso, quería saber lo que le pasaba a su hermano de banda roja y de repente sintió que Rafa se soltaba de su agarre.

¡Bien, te diré!- Grito Rafa, y no paso un segundo de silencio de parte de Rafa- ¡Lo que pasa es que siempre te ven a ti! ¡Siempre eres el favorito, Jamás me miran a mí, Solo te miran a ti!- En ese momento Leo noto que Rafa comenzaba a sacar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos que empezaron poco a poco a hacerse mayores y visibles- ¡Splinter siempre está orgulloso de ti y nunca de mí, Siempre robas la atención, Siempre eres el mejor en las peleas, SIEMPRE ERES MEJOR QUE YO!- Y con eso Rafa se fue corriendo a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar tirándose a la cama dejando a Leo atrás.

Leo estaba en verdad sorprendido, Jamás había visto a Rafael llorar de esa manera y jamás había pensado en sus sentimientos, ahora entendía todo, y todo lo que dijo Rafa era verdad, el siempre llamaba la atención, él era el que siempre los salvaba de las peleas, el…siempre era el importante de sus hermanos, en ese momento se sentía horrible, sentía que la culpa lo iba a comer vivo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que demostrarle a Rafa que el igual era importante, pero no sabía cómo, y entonces, sin saber qué hacer, solo fue a la habitación de Rafa y toco la puerta tranquilamente- Rafa- Dijo con una voz suave- Por favor…déjame entrar- Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la puerta no tenía llave, entonces abrió la puerta lentamente dejando ver a un Rafael tirado en la cama con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar- Rafa….yo…no sé qué decir…de verdad lo siento…no tenía idea de que sentías esto.

Si…lo se…pero tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber-Dijo Rafa viendo a Leo con sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

Leo se acercó a Rafa, lo sentó en la cama y lo abrazo- En verdad lo siento…no debí herirte de esa manera.

Rafa solo abrazo a Leo con toda la suavidad del mundo, estaba feliz de al fin decirle a Leo lo que sentía, estaba verdaderamente feliz de que lo entendiera y ahora que Leo sabía todo, imagino que cambiaría todo partir de ese día.

Al día siguiente…..

Ambos hermanos estaban entrenando juntos, pasaron muchos minutos hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos y entonces Splinter habló.

Bien hecho Leonardo, sigues mejorando, estate más concentrado- Dijo Splinter con una sonrisa.

Hai Sensei- Dijo Leo parándose y viendo a Splinter.

Rafael- Dijo Splinter. Leo vio a Rafa y notó que estaba con una cara medio triste y entonces entendió lo que pasaba- Emmm Sensei- Interrumpió Leo.

¿Qué pasa Leonardo?- Dijo Splinter algo serió por el interrumpimiento.

Emmm, creo que Rafa también lo hizo bien, pelea como todo un guerreo- En lo último que dijo, miro a Rafa con una sonrisa la cual Rafa devolvió igualmente.

…Si, tienes razón Leonardo, lo hiciste bien Rafael- Y con eso se fue a su cuarto.

Gracias hermano- Dijo Rafa viendo a Leo.

Cuando quieras- Dijo Leo sonriendo.

Rafa al fin estaba feliz, ahora también era importante al igual que Leo y eso lo hacía feliz, muy feliz.

 _FIN._

…

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Dejen su review aquí (O como le digan)**

 **Hasta la próxima, bye, bye**


End file.
